


Essence Of Sacrifice

by LadyDrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragons, Dubious Consent, F/M, Nipple Play, Rough Sex, Roughness, Shapeshifting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel does what he always does and pisses off a whole village. They sacrifice him to the local dragon. Things don't go as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Essence Of Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowOfTheNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOfTheNight/gifts).



> This is for sweet, sweet [Knotty](http://knottylovessabriel.tumblr.com/) who asked for Dragon!Kali/Sacrifice!Gabriel. 
> 
> Unbetaed. The dub con warning is for the situation of being a sacrifice, and the fact that Gabriel is scared at first.
> 
>  

“Holy _shit_ ,” Gabriel breathed, because that was a _dragon_. An actual, real life, fire-breathing dragon, blood red and black, and about the size of a house. And it was staring at him. Hungrily, he assumed.

 

Fucking, shit, _fuck_.

 

“Uh... hi there,” he offered in a shaky voice, too terrified to move. He hadn't actually thought the thing was real. To be quite honest, he hadn't known what to expect, exactly. All he knew was that he'd managed to piss off the inhabitants of the latest village he'd stayed in, and they'd consequently made him a 'dragon sacrifice' and sent him to a spooky cave in the mountains. He'd assumed it just meant banishment or was just for show to keep the kids from running around the countryside after dark.

 

He definitely, _positively_ had not expected there to actually _be_ a dragon.

 

Said dragon tilted its head and regarded him in a way the reminded him of a bird, if birds had smoke coming out of their nostrils and leathery wings spreading to a frankly terrifying span.

 

“Oh, crap, I'm dead,” he added to himself, because what other outcome could there possibly be when faced with a creature that had teeth longer than his forearm, and he was just a puny little human without even the slightest excuse for armor on him anywhere.

 

The dragon snorted out a tiny flame, and Gabriel winced. Oh, he was going to die all right. And it was going to suck _so hard_. He clenched his eyes tightly shut, anticipating the flames of his imminent demise, but none came.

 

“You're older than my usual fare.”

 

Gabriel cracked open one squinty eye to find the dragon gone, and in its place was... a woman. A beautiful, naked, and terrifying woman. Whose eyes were the same molten lava swirls as the dragon.

 

“Wha... you... oh.” So it took him a few moments to catch up, sue him. He wasn't usually exposed to mythical monsters turning into beautiful women. Who snorted at him, which, _rude_.

 

“Astute,” the lady sneered and looked him over in a way that felt somehow hungrier than the way her dragon eyes had settled on him earlier. “You'll do, I suppose.”

 

He felt weirdly insulted at this. “Excuse you, I am a prime specimen of humanity!”

 

“Please. You're rapidly approaching middle age, your flesh is softened from excess and you smell like fermented drink,” the woman said, walking around him slowly as she spoke.

 

“But! You still said I'd do!” Gabriel pointed out, and felt very smug when the lady quirked a tiny smile.

 

“You amuse me. I may keep you around once I'm done.”

 

Gabriel didn't ask what that meant, because the only possibilities he could think of were too terrifying for words. But it did bring one important question to mind.

 

“So you're... not gonna eat me?”

 

“Not unless you cause me extreme anger.”

 

All right, then. Schmoozing time. Gabriel could do schmoozing. Especially when his life was on the line.

 

“Well! In that case, what can I do for you, mylady? Your word is my command,” he declared with a cheesy bow.

 

“Indeed it is. But I am not your lady. You may call me Kali.”

 

“Got it. So, Kali. How may I serve you?”

 

Kali raised a single eyebrow. “No one told you?”

 

Well, that didn't sound ominous _at all_. “Uhm. No, they seemed a lot more busy poking me with pitchforks than speaking to me.”

 

This seemed to amuse Kali, and Gabriel felt cold sweat bead on his back as she laughed softly.

 

“It's simple enough, don't worry. All you have to do is please me.”

 

“And... how would you like me to do that?”

 

Kali moved in slowly until they were nose to nose, her whole body exuding heat, making Gabriel cold sweat turn hot simply from proximity.

 

“In whatever manner you would please any other woman who took you to their bed.”

 

Gabriel had to take a moment to make sure he heard that right.

 

“To... bed... you want me to... oh. Uhm. _Oh._ ”

 

Kali raised an amused eyebrow, and Gabriel got the distinct impression that she was getting as much, if not more, pleasure from his ignorance as she would get from his efforts in bed. But, hell, whatever kept him alive.

 

“I don't... see a bed here, though,” he cautiously pointed out, looking around the large, empty space, and Kali smiled at him.

 

“Follow me.”

 

Gabriel did, and wow, the view was really spectacular from there.

 

She led him to a smaller, though still massive, cave off to the side, where the floor was covered almost entirely with furs and fabrics, obviously some kind of sleeping area large enough to house her giant draconic shape. Without waiting for him she slithered onto the nearest pile of what looked like soft cotton in a multitude of colors, and propped herself up on an elbow.

 

“Well?”

 

That single word was enough to jolt Gabriel into action, because while it hadn't sounded impatient, exactly, he couldn't risk causing displeasure.

 

He stripped as fast as he could and crawled onto the bedding, which was as soft as it looked. He braced himself above her, hesitating. “Would... would kissing be okay?” he asked, because while he didn't need it he did prefer it. He got a brief nod, and then he ducked down to gently catch her lips with his own.

 

But, apparently, gentle was not what Kali wanted, and she huffed impatiently into his mouth before rolling them over until she was sitting on his thighs, a vision of erotic beauty on top of him.

 

“Holy shit,” he gasped, and clutched at her hips. She made a happy noise in her throat, so clearly she liked that, and Gabriel let his hands roam, groping and pinching her sides, her ass and finally her breasts. He made sure to start carefully, but the tiny pinch only made her arch into it, so he tweaked both her nipples, flattening them between his fingertips, grinning when it made Kali gasp.

 

“More,” she demanded, and all right, he could do more. He sat up until he could reach her breasts with his mouth, and sucked in her nipples one after the other, licking and nipping at them, even going so far as biting when her hand came up to push his head even closer.

 

The sounds she made at that were very encouraging, and after a while he felt daring enough to let a hand drift downwards until he could slide his fingers between her legs. She was wet already, nearly dripping as he carefully touched her, but even in her softest place she expressed displeasure with his caution, and he sent whatever deities he could think of a plea for good luck, and plunged two of his fingers inside of her, deep and hard.

 

Her back bowed and she keened with pleasure, her hips rolling against his fingers, and her juices running down his hand. It was enough to dispel the last of Gabriel's worries, and he fucked into her hard and fast, crooking his fingers and letting his thumbnail flick her clit on every other pass. She cried out, and her hands clawed at his shoulders as he pleasured her, one hand between her legs and the other switching between her nipples until they looked raw and puffy, the dark brown of them turning almost black from the abuse.

 

“Enough,” she growled suddenly, and Gabriel felt a spike of fear as she slapped his hand away from her drenched folds, but barely a second later she took hold of his cock, lying ignored against his lower belly, sat up on her knees and sank down onto him in one hard move. Now it was his turn to cry out, because obviously she was _fire_ inside, if the sensation was anything to go by.

 

She didn't wait for him to gather his wits, but simply started riding him, leaving him to hold onto whatever he could reach as she took what she wanted from him.

 

“Holy _fuck_ ,” he groaned and thrust up to meet her as much as he could, but frankly he was at her mercy, and she took him inside her again and again, faster and faster until he felt like he was bursting with how badly he needed to finish.

 

“Give me... give me your essence. Give it to me _now_ ,” Kali ordered, out of breath but still squeezing so tightly around him, and he had no choice but to obey. He cried out as he emptied himself into her, and she went utterly still on top of him, face slack with pleasure as she was filled up. She squeezed around him one last time before carefully rolling off to the side, leaving him to lie there and wheeze, feeling wrung out and used in the best way.

 

“Any... anything else... I can... do for you... Kali?” he managed, dizzy from his frantic breathing and the fantastic sex.

 

Kali hummed pleasantly and stretched next to him.

 

“Perhaps. I will let you know,” she said huskily, and he felt a thrill run through him at what might be in store for him in the future.

 

End.  

**Author's Note:**

> [Feel free to find me on Tumblr!](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/)


End file.
